HIDDEN FEELING
by sisca lee
Summary: Bukan ia yang memilih jalan hidup. Ia hanya menjalaninya, meskipun begitu ia tetap tidak bisa bebas dalam menjalani hidupnya. Ia adalah seorang aktor dalam panggung sandiwara kehidupannya. HUNKAI


**PROLOG**

Bukan ia yang mau hidupnya seperti ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu jauh dengan kehidupan teman-temannya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum ketika satu persatu temannya mengajak untuk menikmati liburan di tempat yang indah dan mahal.

Ia juga hanya mampu tersenyum ketika teman-temannya mengajaknya makan di cafe mewah. Tidak ada yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi senormal mungkin. Ia hanya murid beasiswa dengan segala keterbatasannya.

Ia cukup pintar, benar. Ia cukup menarik, namun tidak terlalu. Ia hanya berkulit tan, sedikit manis, dan pendiam. Ia hanya memiliki baekhyun dan lay sebagai temannya. Namun, tidak seperti dirinya. Baekhyun dan lay berasal dari golongan orang berada. Mereka berteman karena satu kelas dan memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh baekhyun dan lay adalah bahwa uang yang ia terima dari beasiswa sangat kurang untuk memenuhi kehidupan dirinya di kota besar seperti Seoul ini. Ia terpaksa mengambil pekerjaan tambahan seperti menjadi pengajar untuk anak-anak dan penulis untuk website umum, dan menjadi pelayan cafe setiap malam hari dan libur setiap akhir pekan.

Beruntung ia berkuliah mulai pagi hingga siang hari, sore hari ia gunakan untuk mengajar dan malam hari menjadi pelayan cafe. Saat akhir pekan maka ia akan mengisi waktunya menulis di website dan mendapat bayaran jika tulisannya disukai banyak pembaca.

Meskipun serba kurang, Ia. Jongin. Selalu berusaha untuk nampak normal dan baik-baik saja layaknya teman sekelasnya. Ia selalu menyempatkan waktu pergi bersama teman-temannya pada akhir pekan setidaknya setiap bulan sekali. Meski ia harus merogoh kocek cukup dalam untuk itu.

Layaknya anak kuliahan biasanya, Jongin juga menyukai seseorang. Seorang pangeran di jurusannya. Tampan, kaya, berwibawa dan yang paling utama tidak mungkin ia gapai. Seorang Oh Sehun. Pria tampan yang selalu membuat Jongin ingin melihat dan menatapnya. Meski hanya dalam diam.

Jongin belum gila untuk berani mendekatinya. Perbedaan status keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Jika sehun adalah bintang maka Jongin hanyalah butiran bunga dandelion yang meski telah terbang takkan mampu menggapainya.

Sehun adalah orang yang baik menurutnya. Karena saat Jongin berkelompok dengannya sehun selalu membantu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen. Tidak seperti temannya yang lain. Memilih untuk membawakan Jongin berbagai makanan dan membuat Jongin mengerjakannya sendirian. Setidaknya Jongin mendapatkan snack gratis untuk beberapa hari. Jongin bersyukur tentang itu.

"Hei, Sehun... Lihatlah, Jongin memandangimu lagi"

"Biarkan saja.."

"Apa kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

" Tidak mungkin... Jangan bercanda."

SRET

Satu goresan terlukis dihatinya. Jongin sadar, ia sudah tidak boleh lagi memimpikan Sehun, untuk sekali ini saja Jongin berharap ia dapat menangis. Meski akhirnya, ia hanya tersenyum pahit. Kini, tidak ada lagi Jongin yang memandang Sehun dalam diam.

Jongin mengerti, ia seharusnya sadar sejak awal. Ia lebih baik mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin dibanding melihat Sehun yang bahkan tidak akan mungkin hanya melirik kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa kurang, terkadang ia secara tanpa sengaja melihat Jongin memandanginya, namun kini yang dilihatnya hanyalah Jongin yang selalu menatap lurus pada laptop butut miliknya. Bahkan saat istirahat sekalipun, Jongin tidak akan beranjak dari bangkunya sembari menunggu dosen selanjutnya tiba.

Jongin membereskan peralatan kuliahnya dengan tergesa, ia bahkan tidak menyapa Sehun yang sedang memperlambat geraknya untuk menunggu Jongin. Sayangnya, Jongin berlalu begitu saja kemudian menaiki seperda bututnya dengan kencang.

Sehun mulai merasa aneh dibuatnya. Seperti ada yang kurang dari hidup dan kesehariannya.

.

.

.

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Ia telah berhenti untuk mengajar karena muridnya sekarang sudah naik kelas dan menjalani sekolah full day. Jongin sekarang bekerja menjadi pelayan dengan shift yang lebih panjang mulai pukul 3 sore hingga 10 malam. Ia mendapat tambahan gaji yang cukup memuaskan, meski ia harus merelakan waktu belajarnya diatas pukul 10 malam. Artinya waktu tidurnya pun berkurang. Untung saja kelasnya selalu dimulai pukul 08.00 pagi. Ia tidak pernah terlambat untuk ini.

" Sore hyung" sapanya.

" Selamat sore Jongin, segera ganti pakaianmu dan makanlah roti yang ada di lokermu. Hari ini akan ada pesta. Seseorang menyewa café kita. Persiapkan tenagamu."

"Baik hyung."

Jongin segera melaksanakan perintah dari sang pemilik café, Xiumin. Seorang kakak kelas nya sewaktu High School yang cukup dekat dengannya dan bersedia menerimanya kerja paruh waktu di Cafenya.

Jongin telah menata kursi dan seluruh menu yang dipesan. Keringat tampak menetes dari keningnya.

"Sudah kau selesaikan Jong?"

"Sudah hyung, tinggal menunggu tamunya datang."

Yang tidak Jongin perkirakan adalah tamu yang diundang dalam pesta sebagian merupakan teman jurusannya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum ketika teman-teman jurusannya menanyai dirinya yang menjadi seorang pelayan café.

Dan yang paling tidak Jongin perkirakan adalah ia, seorang Oh Sehun berdiri disana. Menjadi salah satu tamu yang diundang.

 **END/ TBC**


End file.
